1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazining device for a power tool for driving in fastening elements and having a drive-in axis, with the magazining device including a guide member mountable on the power tool coaxially with the drive-in axis, a receiving device projecting from the guide member and having a free receiving cross-section for receiving a support strip with the fastening elements, a locking device operable by the control means which is provided on the guide member and is displaceable between a release position in which it does not block outlet opening of the receiving cross-section and a locking position in which it blocks the outlet opening, a transporting slide spring-biased along a transporting slide guide, which is provided in the receiving device, in a direction toward the outlet opening and having a bearing element which extend, in a transporting position of the transporting slide, into the receiving cross-section for transporting the fastening elements in a direction toward the drive-in axis, with the transporting slide having an open position in which it is secured with respect to the transporting slide channel and in which the bearing element opens the receiving cross-section in a direction of a lead-in opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power tools with a magazining device described above permit to drive in a large number of fastening elements in a short time. The transportation and separation of fastening elements is effected by cooperation of the transporting slide and the locking device. The locking device is brought in its release and locking positions, respectively by displaceable control means when during a setting process, a guide member of the power tool is pressed against a to-be-treated workpiece. Simultaneously, a constant biasing force is applied to the fastening element by the transporting slide that displaces the fastening element in a direction toward the guide member in the release position of the locking device. In the open position of the transporting slide, it is possible to displace a fastening element out of the receiving device in a direction opposite the transportation direction of the fastening elements toward the guide member.
German Publication DE 197 07 235 discloses a magazine for fastening elements in which the transporting slide is secured on the transporting slide guide in its open position. To this end, a two-arm lever is provided on the transporting slide, with a first arm of the lever being hooked in a corresponding recess in a slide wall of the receiving cross-section. Simultaneously, the second arm is pivoted out of the receiving cross-section by bearing means formed of transporting pawls.
The drawback of the magazine or the magazining device of DE 197 07 235 consists in that the construction due to the use of a two-arm lever, is relatively expensive. In addition, with the magazine occupying a release position, fastening elements cannot be reliably retained in the receiving cross-section.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a magazining device in which the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated, and fastening elements are reliably retained in the receiving cross-section.